Stright to the heart
by Lily Boom
Summary: Tsukasa is late for his promise, and when he arrives he finds out there's someone new taking his old post. A misterious blood red hair girl that is more than what she appears. Rui's a new love and is also engaged in secret by his parents. What could be?
1. Chapter 1

It's four years and a half now since Tsukasa left for America and now the F-4 have ended all their studies at university. They are now working or helping with their families business at Tokyo. Meanwhile, Tsukushi is about ending her university studies.

The four years Tsukasa said to leave for America and then come back have already passed and he is still not back. So Tsukushi is a bit worried and sad about it.

Meanwhile, Shigeru has left also to Europe to study on medicine at one of the best universities in the whole world and some days ago called Tsukushi to tell her she will be back Tokyo today, with an university friend and her lawyer (of the friend), Sizuka Todoh who in fact is Japanese too and friend of all the F-4 and Tsukushi Makino.

So, as it was already announced and the family of Shigeru was important and their heir was returning to Tokyo again, lot of press members had gone to the airport so the rest of the F-4 had gone with Tsukushi to met them all too.

The flight arrived on a bit of delay.

"She said two o'clock, didn't she?" Sohiro said softly.

"Yes, but I can't understand why she comes in delay…" Tsukushi added.

Half an hour later, the press was a bit tired cause they had already interviewed the heirs of the most important families in all Japan and the one that was supposed to be notice had still not arrive.

Then a private plane landed and everyone went nervous. When the plane landed people began running to the gathering door where Sizuka and Shigeru were supposed to appear they didn't saw anything, but a couple of stewardesses appeared through the doors with a beautiful girl everyone knew it was Sizuka, but the F-4 surrounded her and dismissed the press.

"Sorry but I'm a bit tired from the travel…" she said softly.

Then they went to leave and the two stewardesses followed them smiling.

"Misses" Mamisaka said softly. "We would thank you didn't followed us."

"Sorry but you are charged on drunk driving, Akira Mamisaka." The one wearing glasses said putting him a pair of handcuffs.

"Hey!" he said. "What are you speaking about?"

"Hey!" Sohiro said standing between both. "You should be mistaken!"

"Hey, girls." Sizuka said. "Stop it, no press around."

"Oh, Sizuka… You spilled the beans!" The red haired girl said smiling. "They were beginning to go a bit nervous."

"What's going on here?" Tsukushi said confused while the glasses girl removed the handcuffs. "Do you know them, Sizuka?"

"May I introduce you to my best customer, Isabelle Okazaki and her friend." She said. "I have just come to accompanied her."

"Hi, I'm Isabelle." The red haired one said smiling. "Dress up. By the way, did Sizuka mention we are also friends?"

That made them all go surprised as Shigeru removed her glasses and the black haired wig she had put on for passing unnoticed as she smiled.

So even after all that time out, Shigeru kept on being the same as always.

"Did you know I won a fighting tournament at the university?" she told them.

No, nothing on her has changed.

"Oh, Okazaki family isn't that owns one of the biggest heritance on restaurants and hotels in the world?"

"That's my father's business, but yes. He is that self-centred tycoon." She said appearing a bit bothered.

"She has broken up with her family but for special situations." Sizuka explained the rest nearly whispering. "Better not to name her on her dad…"

Rui looked at her softly. She had long and straight hair that was before tied on a stewardess like hairstyle but now that she was inside a limousine, she had removed her hairpins and looked better. Hips length and bright red.

"Is it something wrong with my hair?" she asked as everyone but for Sizuka and Shigeru looked at her hair a bit surprised on the colour.

"Is it… red?" Tsukushi asked.

"Yes." She said a bit surprised.

"Hey, I like that hair dyeing. Where did you got it?" Sohiro asked then.

"No dyed…" she said then suddenly smiling as she took a lock of hair over her shoulder to show it. "Red is its natural colour. See? It's softer than for being dyed."

"Wow!" Tsukushi said smiling. "Here would be near impossible to find a natural blood red haired person!"

Smiling the girl was wonderful. And Tsukushi was right; here in Japan it would be nearly impossible to find a natural haired woman with such a hair colour.

Anyway, the face of the girl rang them a bell. Suddenly Rui, who had been looking at her for a long while just hearing but not saying much on the chat opened his mouth.

"Are you the same woman appearing on _007, Diamond Snakes?_"

"Rui!" Tsukushi said fast telling him off. "Don't say nonsenses!"

"In fact…" she began saying.

"That was the film I liked most of her!!" Shigeru said smiling. "Did you saw that back flip she did for hitting the bald guy?! Just incredible! And she didn't use a specialist for that!!"

"Shigeru… you are going to take my colours off." The girl said softly going pink.

"So you are daughter of a tycoon… and actress." Mamisaka asked.

"Doctor, actress and model, yes." She said.

"Don't forget economician." Sizuka said fast.

"And economician for taking care of some of my father business." She added.

"Then this is not a fun travel?" Sohiro asked going to the front, his elbows on his knees on interest.

"Not exactly…" she said. "I came here for business, I'm going to be my brother's eye here on Tokyo and I'll work on some modelling sessions here as well as private doctor and perhaps, with Sizuka's help, a film this year."

"But first of all you have to rest a bit!" Shigeru said. "Oh, and you must meet Tsukasa when he comes back."

"Domyoji's heir?" she asked then.

"Yep." The rest said at once. "Tsukushi's fiancée."

"Don't worry. I'm not interested on him." She said.

"Already married?" Akira asked smiling.

"No." she said thinking.

"Engaged?" Sohiro added.

"No." she kept on saying.

"With boyfriend." Tsukushi said then smiling.

"Er… no." she said thinking for a second.

"She is single and not going with anyone else." Sizuka said smiling softly. "But…"

"Single." She said looking at her. "I have come for family business and some fun, as I said."

Perhaps it was weird, but she was not lying, at least not that time. It was evident, even when they dropped her at the big colonial house her family had in the city and said she would stay there. Well, then was a little sign of lie in her smile. She was not planning that. But it was even more evident when they returned that same night to look for her and they were told she had left some while ago.

She was out, true, and they found her on the centre, wearing as one of the Ganguro girls that used to be around the centre, willing to party till every single disco was closed.

But she was surrounded by a lot of men, wearing as one of the ganguros around them and smiling.

Then Sohiro and Akira went to met her.

"Hey, Isa!" Akira said smiling.

Immediately the guys went tense, but she made them stop worrying with just a single gesture.

"Hello." She said smiling. "Did you come go get fun?"

"Yep, and… I see you have come here for the same." Sohiro said serious looking at the guys standing at her back. "Friends of yours?"

"Ah, yes." She said looking over her shoulder. "They are… family friends, we had to met around here. They are going to recognise me as their new boss." She added whispering softly.

"Miss, Okanzaki." One of them said laying his hand at her bare shoulder. "We should leave now."

"Coming." She said softly. "Well, I'll see you around then."

"If you want you can call us." Sohiro said looking astonished as she left with the men.

She then raised a hand to show him she had heard him but didn't stop. The men seemed not very fond of the idea of them speaking with her, but she was able to control them.

"This smells a rat." Sohiro said while Akira and he got in the first disco.

"Yes, those men seemed to immediately obey her blindly." Akira said. "As if they were working for her."

"Any worker would never wear like that when she is wearing as a commoner." Sohiro said then. "Perhaps we should have gone after them to check she was ok."

Meanwhile, on another side of the area…

"Miss, I don't think that mixing with that kind of guys will be…" the man that was on her right hand said before she rose a hand showing him to shut up.

"They are friends." She said. "They know nothing about this face of me so I think it would be better to leave them alone. Even if they are just pimps as my father."

"But… yes, Miss." The man said bowing. "It will be done as you wish."

That was the night Isabel Okanzaki, heiress of the Okanzaki family Mafia after her grandfather's death and following his instructions and wishes, would be recognised as the new head of the Okanzaki Mafia. In the ceremony she would take not just the title of Head but also follow a simple ritual in which she would swear some things to be a good leader.

As she was going through the ritual, she thought about the old man. She knew all about that part of the family inheritance. Her father didn't know a single thing about it so nor did her brother. Just her was the one chosen by her grandfather before he died, making her promise him she would take the head position of the gang after he died. Now she was "crowned" as the new gang head. The last Okanzaki heir to the charge or ruling the gang. Luckily for her, she was the one ruling them all, not the one facing the black mails and all that. Those were her right hand's duties, always asking for her approval, and she would agree to anything not involving killing people or staining her family name.

Now she had taken the position, the only thing left was fighting all the minor bands head's to show them she was the one who would rule them all. That meant fighting 15 men 10 of whom she would have to fight that same night before leaving.

Tough fights, but she won them all, one after another, making the men fighting her go unconscious before they could notice how strong she was. Her grandfather had taken great care of it so she would not lose a single fight even if it was against a group of strong men. Fighting for loyal rules and not so fair ones if the enemies didn't fight fair.

After the big fight, all the gangs swore loyalty to their new head, kissing her hand one after another till the end of the row while she nodded showing respect for their loyalty.

The other 5 members would test her on the following days, just to check she was worth of being their "supreme" head.

"Just be careful of not allowing my friends to know who I really am, please." She just said.

"Yes, mistress." They said bowing in respect.

When all the things ended it was really late, so she was taken in the same limousine she was taken to the central, to her family manor.

She had a bath and then discovered the marks she had got on the fights. Some bruises and little cuts, nothing to ugly but enough for her friends asking her.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry, but for me remembering the right spelling this time, I'll begin by typing here the names:

Shizuka Todoh

Akira Mamisaka

Nishikado Soujirou

Tsukasa Domyoji

Tsukushi Makino

Shigeru

- Isabel Okanzaki

- Mr. Kunisawa or Amon Kunisawa

- Ganguro Sun-tanned girls with died blond hair that are willing for fun and money.

Thanks for the understanding, he he. This will help me make things easier for typing their names correctly (or so do I hope).

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The following day, the F-4 joined again in the morning. As it was now summer vacations they had plenty of time to meet and the weird meeting Soujirou and Akira had with the Okanzaki heir was worth of be mentioned.

It was not so often to see one of the biggest heirs in Japan and Europe wearing as a ganguro girl surrounded by so much men.

Shizuka was also there, but Shigeru was not. She was out for some shopping but would join them with Isa for meal.

"I don't think she was about getting money from all that men." Shizuka said. "I mean, she is a party animal, but would never go ganguro."

"It's not we are saying so." Akira said. "We are just discussing what would so many men be doing with her."

"Yes, she seemed to go through with it all." Sohiro said. "Though she said they would recognise her as their new boss… Business men don't have business meetings that late in the night on the most crowded area of the town."

"No, that's right." Rui said. "But perhaps they were there to celebrate they had a new boss."

"Guys, if you are so worried about it why don't you ask straight her?" Shizuka suggested them.

At the same time, on the other end of the town, on the main building of the Okanzaki Mafia family's building…

"I have just arrived and you are asking me to marry?!" Isa told to her new trust men there. "That's not fair! You don't know if I'm strong or weak!"

"We are not saying you are weak, mistress." The right hand said. "We are just suggesting you that the union of both clans would be the best now your grandfather has died."

"A good organisation as us should be lead by a man too." Another said.

"And it was your grandfather's wishes!" a third one said.

"That's right." The right hand said. "He even chooses the perfect fiancée for you, mistress."

"I don't want to marry yet!" she said angry.

"Mistress." The right hand said politely. "May I suggest that at least you should have a meeting with the chosen one?"

"I…DON'T… WANT… TO MARRY!!" she repeated angrily.

"It would be just a meeting, to meet each other." He said.

Half an hour later, they managed to convince her into meeting that man. It would take place the following morning, at lunch time when she would be taken to one of the best Tokyo restaurants that was owned by an old family friend son. And she just agreed cause she got a phone call from Shigeru asking her if she wanted to met her and go have lunch with her friends the F-4.

That afternoon, at lunchtime they spoke about lot of things.

"I'm willing to go out one night to have some fun at a disco!" Shigeru said smiling.

"Then you should ask your friend to go with you." Soujirou said nicely. "She was out yesterday night despite of the long flight you took."

"Really?!" Shigeru said. "Oh, you didn't say a word!"

"It was family business I was doing, not for fun." She said smiling softly. "Those men were business men my family deal with, now I have came here they wanted to recognise me as their new boss."

"And did you go into a fight?" Akira said.

"No, why?" she asked as if she didn't knew what they were speaking about.

"You seem to have some… cuts on your cheeks." Shizuka said.

"Oh, those… I slipped in my bathroom today so I made a bohemian crystal piece fell and when it broke some little pieces flew all around so some cut me slightly. I think I got some bruises for the same reason. I fell into the tube hitting my self against the side."

"Oh, I'd like to have a bath in that tube that has rings." Rui said softly while the rest commented what they just heard.

Isa then went a bit pink as her lie was discovered by at least one of the people she tried to hide about the charge at the Mafia.

Anyway, it was just time that someone else found out about it all.

That night, she was out for some M-Business, as she was to call the Mafia business she would come across with.

For the meeting she was given a cute Chinese dress her now "workers" managed to make the shop owner to give her for free. An Armani forgery. Anyway, when the rest where not paying attention, she gave the owner some bank notes to pay for the clothes. The owner seemed a bit frightened at first, but accepted them as she smiled warm.

She would not be as the previous ones that were all men; she seemed to be a nice lady.

Now wearing her new Chinese dress, she was ready for the meeting with the man her grandfather had appointed her to marry to.

She was taken in a limousine to the meeting, to what looked as a luxurious restaurant.

Then she was driven to the inside surrounded by the men and her right hand guided them into a private room where the meeting was to take place.

There were already some men sitting, but none looked young enough for being her fiancée.

"You should forgive our leader is not here." A man who looked at his late forties said bowing his head in respect at Isa. "Mr. Kunisawa was a bit ill today so… he begs the miss for her forgiveness."

"Our mistress understands his reasons, but it was him who appointed this meeting." My right hand said before I could speak. "Anyway, if your boss is not here I suppose there's nothing else we can deal with you about."

Suddenly the door opened and a guy with black straight hair came in wearing what looked as an angry face.

"Mr. Kunisawa!!" the man in front of us said. "You shouldn't be here! You had high temperature!!"

"Shut up!" he said. "I have my honour to keep! C'mon, this way." He added holding my hand and pulling from me.

"Hey!" I said hitting his hand and breaking free again. "That's no way of treating anyone! Who do you think you are?"

"The one who appointed this meeting." He said charging me over his shoulder and taking me out. "Now stop shouting and be a good girl. I'll take you somewhere more private."

So was it, despite of my tries of breaking free he didn't drop me till we arrived a house on the suburbs and he opened the door of it for me.

The house was not too big and not too little, but it was certainly comfortable.

"Sorry it's not too tidy." He said. "I work most of time so I have no time of cleaning."

"This is kidnap." I said serious after hitting his balls fully making him fall down. "And that was for carrying me as if I was a mere object, you moron."

He was now down on his knees holding the part I had hit him while I sat down on a chair.

"Mr. Kunisawa, I want to make it clear I don't pretend to get marry. I'm still too young for that, so do not think for a single second that you will get my territories so easily." I said. "If I agreed to this meeting was because I wanted to tell you it myself so as you not to punish my men."

"You are rude." He said going to the fridge a bit folded due to pain, he got ice in a bag and then sat in front of me putting the bag over his trousers. "But I must agree. I didn't want to marry immediately. I have no interest on your area."

"Then why did you want to marry me?" I asked him confused.

"I thought it was obvious." He said. "I see you know nothing about all this. Your band and mine have never had many arguments between us. And this is not your silken world; the yakuza is not a game. You are the only female leader now, so that turns your band into the weakest. Everyone will aim to get your territories."

"And you wanted to marry me and leave me my territories, wasn't it?" I asked ironical.

"If you get married then they will respect you." He told me suffering. "Yakuza things are too tough for a lonely girl."

I then let out a laugh. That man was certainly underestimating me. If he thought I would hand my territories to him or anyone with out fighting, or that I couldn't protect me and my friends, then he was really mistaken. I didn't need his help for keeping my territories.

"I'm used to people underestimating me." I just said.

Then I realised the pain was not just cause of my kick, there was something else, I got next to him and I laid my hand at his forehead. It was boiling hot.

"Hey, you are really ill." I told him. "Please, get in bed. You shouldn't have stood up."

"Don't tell me what I must do." He said hitting my hand. "I'm not a little kid."

"I still can't understand how was you could carry me all the way here." I said as I broke more ice to put it in a cloth over his forehead. "It was not hard for me to make you lay there now."

"You just took me unaware." He said. "Anyway, babe. Shouldn't you just leave if you don't want to have anything to do with the Kunisawa clan?"

"I don't want to marry you." I said hitting his head with the ice bag as I laid it over his forehead. "Not that I didn't want to have anything to do with your band and you. And if I'm taking care of you is just for pity."

Then I stood up and walked to the kitchen to begin cooking an old remedy the old man, to heal high temperatures. I was chopping some onions when I heard a thud on the table I was working at.

"I won't accept charity." He said holding my hand and looking at me deeply.

Then he held my neck and kissed me deeply. So, I hit him at the chest with the hand not holding the knife, making him to crash into the chair falling sat there.

"Don't do it again." I advised him. "Next time I'll sink the knife on your shoulder."

"You would kill me." He said licking his lips.

"It would not." I answered. "But it would hurt a lot and I can assure you it would provably be unable of properly using it for a time. Now... I have just called your last number and one of your men caught it. They will send you help soon, so when they come I'll left."

He stayed there till I ended boiling the vegetables and the meat and just when I was turning the fire off someone rang on the doorbell.

"Afternoon, Mr. Kunisawa!" A beautiful young oriental girl said. "Amon, dear! Mr. Kihu has sent me to..."

"So you are really called Amon." I said turning to face him. "I see the kind of guy you are. Don't worry. I know how to get out of the building. Since the next time we met." I added picking my coat and leaving fast.

For a single moment I had thought he was a decent guy, but once again, my natural tendency to see good first had managed to confuse me. No, that guy was not as good as I thought. And his nurse was to be a mere bitch, surely one of the ones he must had under his leaderage.

I stepped at the street with strength and took my mobile out.

"Hey, Ko-san." I told my first mate on the other side of the phone. "Do we have also prostitutes under our control?"

"Oh, yes, could be... maybe." He said a bit nervous.

"I allow you to take care of that point." I said. "It's so low and disgusting I prefer not to know anything about it. Thanks." I added hanging the phone down.

I was now walking down the street, wearing a long coat over that silly dress they forced me to wear for the meeting. I was so angry that all I felt like was fighting, maybe getting to a gym and do some exercise. But in exchange I got into a park where there was a little and old basketball ring over an old and dirty half of a pitch. There were already some guys playing there, but when they saw me they stopped playing and began saying beautiful things to me appealing my beauty.

"Do you mind if I also play?" I asked the four of them.

"You are delicate." One said.

"And you are wearing dress and heels." Another said as laughing of me.

"I swear I can play even like this." I said. "And I promise I'll not give you any advantage for me wearing this."

"She is kidding." The third one said bouncing the ball. "Let's forget her and keep on playing."

As they kept on playing, I took off my coat and hang it on the metal fence with lot of care; then I took off my heels and put on a pair of flat forgery Nike trainers I took from Amon's flat on my run away. The dress didn't minded.

Then I step on the pitch and looked at the ball, all of sudden I began running and took it from the guy carrying it hands to begin bouncing it and making a point.

"Who said a girl couldn't play?" I asked them smiling.

"You are one against four of us." The one who seemed the leader said. "How do you think you can win us? Eh, babe?" He added holding her by the chin with great care.

"That's not fair." A voice said from their side.

"Yeah, gentlemen don't take advantage of an only girl." Akira said then.

"Excuse me." Isa said. "But I think it would be me taking advantage of them in a two against one match."

"Too big mouth for a lady." Sohiro said. "We are going to have to give a hand."

"Rui, do you mind giving a hand too?" Akira said. "We can't do it alone."

"Hum." He said. "Ok, count on me too. Yet it's long since I don't play it."

"We are playing street style." One of the guys said.

"Is it the same rules for that in N.Y. and here?" I asked Sohiro.

"No weapons, for the rest all is through." He said.

"Hum..." I said. "In N.Y. we also add bets and no clothe tearing on purpose, but ok."

"Ok, we will decide the turn on the usual way." Akira said.

"Mind the gentlemen allowing the lady to try it?" I asked then.

"Ok, you throw it." Akira said smiling and handing me the ball.

I then twisted my lips for a second before getting into position and throwing the ball up. I would have wanted to be the one fighting it, but being the one throwing it was also ok.

Sohiro was the one of our team trying to get the ball, and he hit it so Akira caught it. It was one of the best matches I have ever seen and my team-mates seemed to have been playing it all their life. They played on a legal way, but I changed my play when I saw our opponents were not playing on the loyal rules.

"I suppose you don't mind if I get the ball, do you?" I asked the guy that held my breast to block me from getting a ball before; hitting his balls fully with my knee and holding the ball he was carrying. "Thanks." I said bouncing it and throwing it to the hoop.

"Hey, I think we have underestimated her." Mamisaka said to Sohiro.

"Maybe this is not what we thought." Sohiro added when they saw how I caught a ball and threw it to them before being made fall down by one of the other team members under him.

They threw it again and Rui was the one taking the guy off me before holding his hand in front of me to help me standing up.

"Are you ok?" He said.

"Yeah." I said. "It's being fun. Despite of the nasty tricks and all, it's really fun."

I hadn't noticed it yet, but my dress was now dirtier and I didn't look well either.

The match was still on, and my team-mates didn't seem really happy with it all. Anyway, that dirty play from the other team was just what I needed for letting all my fury off. Suddenly all the other guys had Amon's face and I frowned.

He had dared to treat me as if I was any of his bitchy subordinates, I dived one of the opponents.

As if I was a weak kind of life that couldn't defend her own territory; with an elbow hit I avoided another one and passed without even looking at my back for Sohiro to catch it while the match was still three points to go.

How could have he dared to it? Mamisaka had the ball and passed it to his side and back and I caught it without even looking as I was looking to the Amon faced rivals.

I didn't needed such a man to help me protecting my territories; I avoided again the opponent.

I would make him pay for it, yes. I jumped up and made the ball go through the hoop as I landed on the ground smoothly.

The other team chance again. 29-20 and we were winning. Two points left for winning the match.

"Good one." Mamisaka said. "But I was on the double point line and I could have scored."

"Sorry, I was seeing all red." I apologized.

"Never mind." Rui said. "You are really good at this."

"It's not my first time." I said smiling as they got ready for playing again.

When there was just a point to go, something happened. Sohiro had been hit on the leg so it hurt him and the other guys were also no better than us. I had the ball and was bouncing it, when I jumped to score, one of the other team guys held my dress and torn it on the shoulder to breast. I wasn't able to score by inches due to the extra-loading I got when he hang from me.

I fell down and slide at the ground feeling the rough rink hurt me on my forearms and legs. I held the pain grimaces and stood up trying to put my hair back on its position out of my face.

"I'm ok." I told my mates. "So, whose turn is it?"

"Us, they have scored again." Rui said.

"Maybe you should stop here." Akira said. "You look no well."

"Take your eyes out there or I'll take them out of your faces." I told both as I realised they were looking at the torn at my dress.

Now my legs and forearms were hurting a lot, but I tried to hold my pain once again. I was now pretty used to it. No publicly crying, no pain faces... I was used to keep it all for me.

"30-22" The now judge, a band guy, said. "The girl's team is winning and has the ball."

"With no mercy for them." Akira said.

"I was willing to hear that." Sohiro said smiling.

"Believe me." I said. "They are going to regret this day."

Akira passed the ball to me and after bouncing twice I passed it to Sohiro and me run to get a better position. When a guy stepped in front of me trying to cut my way, I hit him on the belly and then kicked his shin so hard that I made him fall down to the ground. That allowed me to get to the double score area where I got the ball and avoided a third player to be cut my way by Rui's opponent. I had no difficulties to jump over his knee and throwing the ball while I fell over him and twisted his wrist badly as he tried to hold me by the torn.

"Score." The guy said as I catch the ball from over the guy without even looking at the ball. "The mix team wins."

Now my mates were really astonished and perhaps, a bit pale too, as if they were frightened.

The guy I hit his shin was now at the ground holding the place I hit him, and the one I was over was literally crying of pain holding his wrist when I stood up.

"Do not play with such rules if you are not ready for loosing." I told them spitting some blood off cause the last hit I got on the face made me bite the lip and I was bleeding a bit.

I then realised why my forearms and legs hurt that much, I had some dry blood at them as if I had been bleeding from them. I had bad scratches all over them and that was what hurt.

"Damn, I think I need a bit of alcohol and some plastic bands." I said trying to clean them.

"Oh, my…!" An old maid on Rui's home said. "What a…!"

"It's ok, Kaede." Rui said. "We got into a weird game. Could you find the medical box, please?"

"I bet she has not had to heal you since the scratches you got when you were kid and fell down." Sohiro said.

"Ok, ok." Akira said pointing to a chair in the big room. "Sit down carefully…"

"Can I have a look?" I said standing next to them.

"I'd rather a doctor doing it." Sohiro said.

"Don't be a crying little girl." I said taking the stool and sitting just opposite him. "Ok, feet here." I added patting my own tight for him to put his feet there.

"Maybe it would be better a doctor doing it." Rui said. "We could call one since here."

"His ankle is beginning to go swollen." I said rubbing my nose. "Just as your wrist. Unless you want to get there too late I would allow me having a look."

"Ok." Sohiro said putting his feet over my tight. "Happy?"

"Tell me if it hurts." I told him to begin moving his ankle holding his big feet at my hands with great care.

I moved it on a side and another, then to the front and back and then round to the right and…

"Ah!!!" He nearly yelled.

"Ok, ok." I said. "Here?"

"Ah!!" He repeated. "It hurts!!"

"Badly twisted." I said smiling. "Rui, do you have bandage roll here?? He would need to be immobilised the ankle before it goes as wide as with a boot."

"Oh, sure." He said as the old woman brought the medical suit case. "Thanks, it's ok with just that, Kaede."

"But mister…" She said. "Ok." She added bowing gently. "If need anything else just call me, sirs."

"Now… try not to move the feet from here." I added putting it over both of my knees to begin wrapping it tight.

"Hey, I think you are fastening it too much." He said.

"It has to be tight." I just said. "It has to prevent you from moving it. Ah, and you can't step over it for a couple of days, so if I were you I would begin thinking on not walking for two or three days. Ok, next one… Rui's wrist."

I then began doing the same after checking it was not broken either. For the look of it I would say it was something more serious than a mere twisting and less than broken. Maybe a muscle over-lengthen of little seriousness.

"Ok, I'm also bandaging it and I think you should wear it to prevent it from moving for.. let's say a week, right?"

"How is all of sudden you can do a doctor's judgement?" Akira said.

"First Aid Degree." I just said. "I have a degree on first aid, free time animator and swimming pool surveillance."

That seemed to make them silent while I ended wrapping Rui's wrist too and then we healed our scratches among us.

"Doesn't it hurt you?" Rui asked me as he put some alcohol on the deeper scratches that were the ones bleeding.

"A bit, but I don't show it." I recognised trying to smile. "Anyway, I have being worse than this."

"I wonder where did you learned to play like that." Sohiro said. "Women don't seem to play such hard sports and less on those rules."

"Are you kidding?!" I said really surprised for the fact that they were saying. "I can't believe it. And how do girls here play sport? Ah, tennis, paddle and those."

"So you don't like it." Akira said smiling. "How interesting."

"I can play them, but I prefer basket. Yet in football I'm really awful." I said. "Softball, baseball, horse ridding, polo, hockey… and I think I tried aero-surfing too. And of course, martial arts."

"Nah!" They said laughing. "You are kidding."

"Sure." I said smiling and joking too. "But when you want I can show you."


End file.
